un merecido descanzo
by SukiKyoshi11
Summary: despues de la guerra nuestros amigos van a unas vacaciones Y ahi tendran grandes AVENTURAS encontraran AMOR ? Pasen a leer y descubran Katara-Aang ,Suki-Sokka ,Mai-Zuko ,Toph-Teo , Ty Lee-Haru
1. IDEAS Y RECORRIDOS

LUEGO DE 100 A OS DE GUERRA EN BA SING SED A TOPH SE LE OCURRIO UNA PERFECTA IDEA IRSE TODOS DE SE DECIDIERON A QUE LUGAR IR ASI QUE DESDIERON ESTO :

Donde iremos? -pregunto sokka

no lo se donde quieran sera bueno para mi -digo suki

estoy de acuerdo con suki -digo aang

donde va aang voy yo-digo katara

tengo una idea-digo zuko

todos dir n el lugar donde quieran ir y viajaremos

esta bien por mi -diguieron todos a coro

quien empieza?-pregunto mai

yo,yo-digo sokka

yo quiero ir a templo del aire del norte

yo quiero ir a la isla ember -digo suki

yo a omashu y si podemos ir por la cueva de los dos enamorados mejor -digo ty lee

yo y aang estuvimos hablando y queremos visitar kyoshi-digo katara

yo quiero ir a polo norte con mai -digo zuko

Perfecto ya todos diguieron donde quer an ir nuestro recorrido sera as -digo zuko

primero al templo del aire del norte .luego al polo norte ,luego a la isla ember,luego a omashu y a kyoshi y el recorrido terminara en ba sing sed

Sii-diguieron todos 


	2. PREPARANDO TODO

Están todos listos-grito sokka

Falta poco pero ya deja de gritar-digo katara

Encima sokka ya porque tan emocionado es solo un viaje –digo aang

Noo solo es un viaje son VACACIONES Y MI IDEA ES LA PRIMERA –volvió a gritar sokka

Y lo estás haciendo de nuevo BASTA-grito al final katara

Mira quién habla señorita yo grito pero los demás no pueden –digo sokka imitando a katara

Ya basta –digo aang

Bueno-diguieron a coro katara y sokka

Deja de copiar todo lo que digo –digo katara enojada

Sokka le saco la lengua y miro para el otro lado

Perfecto ya está todo –grito zuko

DEJA DE GRITAR NO SE PUEDE VAS A ENOJAR AMI HERMANO

DEJA DE GRITAR NO SE PUEDE VAS A ENOJAR AMI HERMANA

Diguieron katara y sokka

BASTA-digo katara mientras subía a appa

Porque tantos gritos-digo suki

Katara y sokka se miraron y fingieron no escuchar nada

Vamos –digo ty lee con toph

Siii va a ser tan divertido-digo mai amargada como siempre


	3. YA LLEGAMOS :TEMPLO DEL AIRE DEL NORTE

Ya llegamos?-pregunto toph cansada

Toph es que no sabes decir otra cosa ya la dijiste unas millones de veces y noooo falta mucho-contesto zuko

Mentira zuko ves esa montaña de allá es el templo-digo aang

Sii yo lo veo –grito sokka

Ya empezamos con los gritos de nuevo-digo katara

Sokka le saco la lengua

Uuu traigan palomitas esta pelea va a empezar –digo toph

Todos se pusieron en una punta y empezaron a ver una súper pelea de hermanos adentro de appa

Sin darse cuenta ellos habían llegando aang aterrizo a appa

Y todos bajaron de appa menos los 2 hermanos que seguían peleando entre los dos

Chicos llegamos-grito zuko apropósito

Los 2 hermanos se miraron y saltaron en ese mismo instante sobre zuko

Nunca aprenderás hee–digo toph riéndose con todos

A LA NOCHE CUANDO TODOS ESTABAN DORMIDOS

Chicos acabo de sentir algo -digo toph despertando a todos pero no grito para nada ella se tomaba de enserio la amenaza de los 2 hermanos eran capaz de vencer al mismo avatar en estado avatar

Todos despertaron alarmados

Quien es muéstrense-digo Aang

Chicos-grito Haru

Ty lee salto sobre el por 2 razones 1 dos hermanos que ya conocemos lo estaban mirando como si fuera raton en un corral con 2 tigresy 2 por el amor escondido de ella por el

Haru callo al piso con ella encima

Que hacen aquí ?-pregunto sokka

Acampábamos pero parece que no eramos los únicos que hacen aquí ustedes?

VACACIONES -digieron todos en coro

Quieren venir con nosotros?-pregunto suki

Si -digo teo

NOTA : perdón cada vez menos estoy muy ocupada por la escuela prometo terminar lo antes posible y para el viernes ya va a estar listo el otro este fin de semana veo si puedo poner unos mas


	4. ACTIVIDADES Y AMOR

**AL OTRO DIA**

Que hacemos ? –pregunto toph

No quedamos que el que había elegido el lugar organizaba todo?-pregunto katara bostezando

Si tengo toda una lista de actividades programadas para estos días … las voy a leer en voz alta –digo sokka contento

1 Desayunaremos

2 Haremos una caminata de 3 horas para conocer el lugar

3 Armaremos las tiendas de acampar

4 Iremos todos a cazar comida (Aang recolectara frutos)

5 Tendremos una fogata

6 Cenaremos

7 Nos levantaremos a las 6:00 am

8 Practicaremos espada,artes marciales , como controlar elementos hasta las 12:00am

Pero la guerra termino –dijo teo

hablando-dijo sokka

9 Las mujeres cocinaran y los hombre descanzaremos

Que? –Preguntaron las chicas

Ahí hay un error –digo toph

Claro que hay un error toph –dijo suki

Sokka cocinara mientras que todos descanzaremos pero si cocina algo feo upps . mágicamente sokka se quedara en el templo del aire –digo suki

Todos de acuerdo ?-pregunto toph

SI-diguieron en coro todos menos un no de alguien que no hace falta nombrar

Perfecto a desayunar –digo katara

Preparados para ir a la caminata ? -pregunto sokka

sii vamos a divertirnos -digo toph sarcasticamente

**LUEGO DE LA CAMINATA**

**MIENTRAS SOKKA PREPARABA LA COMIDA**

Hola toph-digo teo

Hey que haces aqui -pregunto toph

estabas muy sola y te queria acompañar-dijo teo sonrojandose

ohh -dijo toph

te puedo hacer una pregunta? -pregunto teo

si ,no hay problema-dijo toph

em .. yo te queria preguntar si si mañana tienes algo que hacer ?-digo teo

se cuando alguien miente teo y se que eso no me querias pedir ... y si me encantaria ser tu novia-dijo toph sonrojandose

teo se sonrojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que toph se sonroje

Hola Haru-dijo ty Lee saltando y luego lo abrazo

Ty Lee -digo hary sonriendo. Porque siempre estas abrazándome ?-pregunto haru

Porque me gustas mucho y no soy buena hablando pero si expresando-dijo ty lee sonrojándose Haru estaba sorprendido

Y me encantaria decirte que a mi tambien me gustas-dijo Haru y sus labios se encontraron

Aang estaba cepillando a appa cuando katara lo sorprendio besándolo

Katara ten cuidado sabes lo que dice sokka de nosotros besándonos

Yo no lo veo por aqui no -dijo katara

no -dijo aang

Entoses no hay problema-dijo katara

Zuko sigues preocupado por tu mama pero yo tengo la solucion -dijo mai

asi cua.-zuko no termino de dicir la palabra cuando mai le dio un beso

Mejor?-pregunto mai

Muchisimo -mejor-dijo zuko con una sonrisa

Te ayudo no quiero que te dejemos en el templo si no que soy yo sin ti-dijo suki

muchas gracias pero que cocino?-dijo sokka

sokka hace como 2 horas que tenias que haber empezado-dijo suki molesta

Cocinaremos arroz y para tomar te -dijo suki

hay suki eres mi salvacion -dijo sokka besandola

te amo-dijo sokka

yo tambien-digo suki

**Y ASI FUE COMO TODOS TUVIERON QUE COMER ARROZ CON TE PERO A NADIE LE IMPORTO TODOS TENIAN A ALGUIEN CON QUIEN COMPARTIR EL DIA Y CON QUIEN SEGUIR LAS AVENTURAS QUE LES ESPERABAN**


	5. RETRASADOS

AL OTRO DIA 10:00 AM

Que hora es ?-pregunt sokka bostesando

10:00 AM Problemas de orientaci n capitan boomerang?-dijo toph

Que? pero mi itinerario porque no me llamaron?-preguntó sokka

EN UN RINCON

Le decimos que desayunamos ?-preguntó teo

Enloquesera si se lo contamos -respondio katara

Como que desayunaron ?-pregunt sokka de sorpresa

Ahhh sokka nosotros desayunar sin ti nunca -dijo katara

Chicos ya lave los platos para que sokka no se entere-dijo Aang llegando sin saber quien estaba alli

Perfecto se quedaron todos sin almuerzo -dijo sokka sonriendo pero de manerea seria al mismo tiempo

Quien eres tu para decirnos que tenemos que hacer ?-preguntó toph

Si verdad -dijieron todos

Te daremos el desayuno y segiremos tranquilos tu itinerario-dijo suki

PERFECTO - grito sokka

A LAS 9:30 PM

Sokka tenemos hambre ve a cocinar-Grito haru

Que pero si cocine ayer -dijo sokka

No tu fuiste el tonto que mal entendiste tu propia lista o lo que sea itinerario o como se llame TU NO TENIAS QUE COCINAR AYER TENIAS QUE COCINAR HOY -grito toph

y luego me dices que soy una chica tonta JA -rio toph Y ni hablar de la comida veo quien ayuda y quien hace las cosas solo -dijo toph mirando a suki

AJA no soy ciego y veo quien se da un beso en la mejilla con quien -dijo sokka haciendo que toph se sonroje y saque la lengua

Cocinaremos hoy por ser el ultimo dia porque si no ya estarias en la cocina -dijo katara tratando que toph no mate a sokka

Bueno me ire a descanzar -dijo sokka

BIEN-grito toph

* * *

**Y ASI TERMINE OTRO CAPITULO LA SEMANA QUE VIENE NO VOY A PODER SUBIR NADA ME VOY DE VIAJE DE ESTUDIOS SEE TERMINAN LAS CLASES Y VOY A VER SI NO LA SUBE POR MI CELU VOY A LLEVAR ALGO PARA ANOTAR EL CAPITULO PERDON ESTE FUE MUY CORTO BESOTES¡**


	6. POLO NORTE Y PAZ ? PARTE 1

POLO NORTE

Quiero eliminar esto demasiado viaje para mí –dijo toph angustiada

Recién nos subimos a appa no te quejes-dijo mai

Toph saco la lengua

DESPUES DE 2 HORAS DE VIAJE

Bueno les doy 30 minutos o me tiro de appa-dijo toph enojada

AANG¡ -grito sokka .Es nuestra oportunidad DESPACIO LENTAMENTE APPA

Y sokka me quieres acompañar pero obligado por una buena patada en tu trasero

-dijo toph

SUKI¡ AYUDA-dijo sokka gritando a los brazos de suki quien estaba dormida

QUE?-grito suki haciendo que sokka se asustara

Estaba DORMIDA-grito suki

Bueno tranquilos ya llegamos al Polo Norte-dijo aang

ITINERARIO-grito sokka

Es fácil y no es aburrido-dijo zuko

Que raro y es también de mai-dijo sokka

Mai lo miro con una cara con una expresión de si sigues te mueres

BUENO sigo dormiremos y mañana recorreremos el Polo Norte parece que sin dormir alguien saldra lastimado-dijo Zuko

Bien –dijo Aang a desempacar

* * *

**CADA VEZ MENOS PERDÓN ESTOY EN LA ESCUELA XD SI Y SIN PERMISO VEO SI PUEDO SEGUIR **


	7. POLO NORTE Y PAZ ? PARTE 2

POLO NORTE Y PAZ ? PARTE 2

Sin darse cuenta durmieron todo el dia levantándose a otro dia muy sorprendidos de su gran siesta

Vamos a comer se ara muy de noche y tendremos que molestar a Arnok –dijo sokka levantándose

Al menos pudieras preguntar la hora no?-dijo Mai – Son las 9:14 AM

Que imposible-dijo sokka levantándose

Tu cres que estoy bromeando ?-dijo Mai

Ok ahora que vamos a hacer?-pregunto Teo

COMER-gritaron todos

Primero hay que hablar con Arnok –dijo sokka

Yo ya me encargue de eso-dijo aang viniendo caminando con Arnok

Bienvenidos a todos el desayuno esta preparado –dijo Arnok

TODOS PASARON AL CASTILLO A COMER .EL SILENCIO ERA INMINENTE YA QUE TODOS TENIAN MUCHA HAMBRE LUEGO DE ESO ….LA PAZ SE TERMINO

Bueno vamos a hacer los recorridos –dijo zuko

QnhubfrUjnnE?Pero nunYnjnO SndjIGO comiendo –dijo sokka con la boca llena

Que modales hemanito-dijo katara

Vamos –dijo mai

Nos dividiremos en grupos –dijo zuko

Aang y Katara

Haru y Ty lee

Teo y Toph

Sokka y Suki

Yo y Mai

Que caballero –dijo Mai

QUE?-pregunto zuko

Siempre los hombres primeros he-contesto mai enojada

Podemos seguir no tenemos tiempo para sus problemas de su relación-dijo sokka

Gracias sokka cada uno elegirá que quieren hacer juntos que lugar recorrer y actividades –dijo Mai

Perfecto-dijo toph lo mejor que e echo en todo este viaje

Que?-dijo sokka

Tu mismo lo escuchaste Capitan boomerang no creo que seas sordo-dijo toph

Por favor me gustaba mas ronquidos mi boomerang ya no esta con nosotros puedes por favor no nombrármelo-dijo sokka

No-dijo toph contenta

Esta bien tranquilo sokka resolvamos que vamos a hacer-dijo suki

* * *

TODO SE DECIDIO ASI

Aang y Katara:iban a aprender un poco mas sobre el maestro agua

Haru y Ty lee: iran a ver las ballenas orcas que habia en el polo norte

Teo y Toph: iban a descanzar en un lugar donde habia aguas termales

Sokka y Suki: sokka iba a llevar a suki a un restante de comida de las tribus del agua y luego sokka la iba a llevar a una cañon que el habia descubierto muy especial para el

Zuko y Mai: iban a ir a un spa

* * *

NOTAS:CUANDO SOKKA ESTA COMIENDO DICE¨ QUE PERO YO SIGO COMIENDO¨ PERDON POR MIS ORRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA Y LA TARDANZA XD PERO EL VIAJE ME COSTO TODO ESTOY DE VACACIONES ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LOS CAPITULOS VENGAN RAPIDO


	8. AANG Y KATARA

AANG Y KATARA : EL MAESTRO AGUA

ENTRANDO AL OASIS DEL POLO NORTE LOS DOS TENIAN UNA CARA DE ASOMBRO COMO SI NO LO CONOCIERA PERO YA LO AVIAN VISTO AANG CUANDO VIO A KATARA SE SONROJO YA QUE LA VEIA TAN FELIZ

Que miras-peguntò katara

A ti tan solo a ti –dijo aang sonrojandose haciendo que katara se sonroje

Nunca me di cuenta de estas escrituras –dijo katara mirando a la pared

Guau¡ que observadora no me habia dado cuenta –dijo aang sorprendido

Explica como aparecieron los primeros maestros agua como oma y shu te acordas –dijo katara mas sorprendida

LA HISTORIA DECÍA ASI

HACE MUCHISIMOS AÑOS CUANDO EN EL POLO NORTE SOLO HABIA UNA PEQUEÑA TRIBU UN DIA NACIERON 2 NIÑOS AL MISMO TIEMPO LA MISMA HORA EL MISMO MINUTO Y EL MISMO DIA ERAN DOS NIÑAS LA : ERA UNA NIÑA QUE TODOS LOS DIAS CUANDO DESPERTABA CORRIA HACIA EL MAR LE ENCANTABA EL AGUA SOÑABA QUE ALGUN DIA ELLA SERIA EL AGUA DE TODO EL MUNDO TUI: TUI ERA UNA NIÑA MUY INTERESANTE DORMIA TODO EL DIA Y SI SE LEVANTABA ANTES PREGUNTABA SIEMPRE A SU MAMA SI YA HABIA SALIDO LA LUNA SI NO ELLA NO MIRABA EL SOL AMABA A LA LUNA SOÑABA CONVERTIRSE EN ELLA . CUANDO LAS NIÑAS TENIAN 10 SE HICIERON MEJORES AMIGAS CASI HERMANAS SOLIAN A LA NOCHE METERSE EN UN ESTANQUE Y GIRAR Y GIRAR EN CIRCULOS HASTA QUE UN DIA UNA AVALANCHA SEPULTO EL LUGAR TUI FUE LA UNICA QUE SOBREVIVIO DESTROZADA SEPULTO EN UN LUGAR PACIFICO A TODOS PERO CUANDO LLEGO EL TIEMPO DE ENTERRAR A LA ELLA AHOGO TODAS SUS PENAS HACIENDO AGUA CONTROL DEBAJO DE LA LUNA ASI SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE SIEMPRE ESTARIA CERCA DE SU AMIGA HERMANA HACIENDO AGUA CONTROL CON AGUA . AGUA LO QUE TANTO AMABA SU HERMANA . RECORRIO SOLA HASTA LA PROXIMA ALDEA VIEJAYA CON 85 AÑOS CON SUS ULTMAS FUERZAS LE ENTREGO SU CONOCER A UNA NIÑA QUE SE PARECIA MUCHO A SU HERMANA LA .. ANTES DE MORIR PIDIO QUE LA ENTERRARAN CON SU AMIGA QUE HABIA SIDO MAS QUE ESO SINO MAS QUE SU HERMANA HACI SUS DESEOS SE CUMPLIERON LA : EL ESPIRITU DEL AGUA Y TUI: EL ESPIRITU DE LA LUNA

Guau¡ dijo aang nunca me imaginaria que la historia hubiera sido haci ES MUY INTERESANTE

LO SE cuando le contemos a los chicos mañana -contesto katara muy feliz

vallamos a comer y luego practiquemos -dijo aang

**Y ASI FUE COMO FELICES DESPUES DE CONOCER SUS ORÍGENES**** COMIERON TRANQUILOS**

* * *

**SI AL FIN BIEN DESPUES VAN TY LEE Y HARU SE QUE PUEDEN PENSAR QUE LA ERA VARON PERO LA NO ES UNA NOMBRE DE VARON HFHTGFHR8 OK MI HISTORIA MI RELATO **


	9. HARU Y TY LEE

HARU Y TY LEE

entonces iremos a ver las ballenas orcas ¿como sabias de ellas?-Pregunto Haru

Con Azula recorrimos millones de lugares y siempre había soñado con recorrer el Polo Norte un día Azula dijo que iríamos .Estudie todo lo posible sobre el Polo Norte y cuando hablo sobre la ballenas orcas me parecieron ANIMALES HERMOSOS -dijo Ty Lee saltando y sonriendo unas de las cosas que Haru amaba de ella entre otras

Pero luego esa sonrisa desapareció

Azula lo cancelo cuando se entero que aang estaba en Ba Sin Sed -dijo Ty Lee triste

Pero cuando me entere que íbamos a venir inmediatamente pregunte a zuko si podíamos ver las ballenas

**FLASHBACK**

Mai y yo queremos ir a el Polo Norte-dijo Zuko

HABITACIÓN DE ZUKO

Zuko se que tenían que hacer un itinerario no te molestaría que vallamos a ver la ballenas orcas ¡POR FAVOR ¡ POR FAVORRRRRR

Si esta bien Ty Lee sabes si a alguien mas le gustaría a verlas contigo -pregunto Zuko

Ya pregunto -dijo contenta Pero A QUIEN LE PREGUNTARIA

Toph-NO LE GUSTA EL AGUA

Aang-KATARA

Katara-AANG

Sokka-SI SUKI NADA

Suki-TAL VEZ (PERO NO SE SI DEJARIA A SOKKA SOLO )

Mai-ZUKO

Zuko-Mai

ohh VAMOS -se dijo a si misma Ya se Suki,Sokka y YO pero Toph

AH ire yo sola y Toph ira con alguien mas

Que horrible es no tener novio

**UNOS DIAS VINO HARU Y LAS MOLESTIAS DE TY LEE SE FUERON **

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Pero ahora estas tu y lo puedo difrutar -dijo Ty Lee contenta

**Y ASI FUERON A VER LAS BALLENAS ORCAS JUNTOS Y MUY FELICES**

* * *

TARDE MUCHO PERDON ESTOY TRATANDO DE TERMINARLA PERO TAL VEZ NO LLEGUE YA QUE TENGO PLANEADO UN FANFICTION SOBRE ELLOS EN 1ER AÑO DE SECUNDARIA YA QUE ESTE AÑO COMIENZO SECUNDARIA Y TODOS LOS DIAS SEGUN LO QUE PASO EN EL DIA VA A PASAR EN EL FANFICT .TAL VEZ MAÑANA SIN FALTA SIGO CON TOPH Y TEO DEJEN REVIEWS Y FAVORITOS :) SIN MAS DECIR MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER

P/D : ANTES UE ME OLVIDE LA ORCA ES EL DELFN MAS GRANE DEL MUNDO Y LA BALLENA AZUL EL ZETACIO (SI ES QUE SE ESCRIBE ASÍ ) MAS GRANDE DEL MUNDO ES ALGO ASÍ COMO UN MOUSTO GIGANTE DE UNOS 50 M QUE LLEGAN A PESAR 4 TONELADAS QUE SON COMO LAS ORCAS NEGRAS Y BLANCO Y TIENEN BARBAS (SI VIERON NEMO LO VANA ENTENDER SON COMO BIGOTES(MOUSTACHS) JAJA


	10. TEO Y TOPH

Teo y Toph : Aguas Termales

Aguas termales de enserio-dijo toph decepcionada

Si lose también le tengo ese toque malo a el agua ya que tengo silla de ruedas pero juntos podemos enfrentar nuestros miedos-dijo teo sonrojándose haciendo que toph también se sonroje

Sabes yo no soy una niña de esas que se enamoran y que creen en príncipes azules pero encontré algo diferente en ti –dijo toph escondiendo se cara

* * *

Teo tomo la mano de toph y hizo que tocara el agua

Toph sin pensarlo 2 veces se tiro al agua sin miedo ella estaba con teo

Toph volvio con teo y agarro de nuevo su mano y de a poco teo metio su silla a la pileta

POV TOPH

Era algo raro yo nunca me senti querida por alguien de esa manera de que alguien me amara .No era que nunca me hubiera enamorado a principios del viaje me habia enamorado de aang " lo admito me gustaba aang despues de todo el me dio la motivación de seguir adelante dejando a mis padres" Pero con teo era diferente yo no sabia como amar y gracias a el me parece no una cosa constante de OOGIES si no amor verdadero creo que a esto siempre se refirieron todas las personas al AMOR

* * *

Toph empezo a sonreir como una tonta

POV TEO

Ella era algo que me cambio la vida tenia una discapacidad ella me podia ayudar a superarla me hacia sentir que era un niño normal yo nunca me dije que era un niño normal yo no podia caminar y ella con su ciegera me cambio la vida me hizo sentir mal por una parte toda mi vida me queje de no poder caminar y ella nunca vio pero eso no la privo de viajar por el mundo derrotar al señor del fuego ELLA ME DEVOLVIÓ LA ESPERANZA

* * *

Teo empezo a sonreir como un tonto

teo se sento a lado de ella y puso su brazo alrededor de ella por primera vez el lo sabia se habia enamorado de la chica rebelde y habia descubierto su lado suave y tierno . Se besaron por primera vez un beso largo ,tierno ,suave y dulce

Ellos dos lo sabian y lo demostraron en ese dulce beso .El otro era su sostén al mundo era su ESPERANZA

* * *

La parte de que teo se sienta al lado de ella la saque de el escribillo de la cancion MINE-TAYLOR SWIFT

You remember, we were sittin' there, by the water  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

Te acordás que estábamos sentados ahí, cerca del agua.  
Pusiste tu brazo alrededor mío, por primera vez  
Volviste rebelde a la cuidadosa hija de un hombre descuidado  
Tú eres la mejor cosa que alguna vez ha sido mía.


	11. PROBLEMAS RESUELTOS ?

PROBLEMAS? NECESITAMOS RESOLUCIONES ¡

Mai no te enojes –dijo zuko

Como no enojarse tu mismo lo prometiste –djo mai enojada

Mai entiende no puedo ir a un spa ,no es de chicos –dijo zuko

Cuanto tiempo estuviste con sokka ? tu no eres así –dijo mai sonaba como si estuviera por llorar

Estas por llorar ? pregunto zuko sorprendido

Si,de enserio me estas asustando –dijo mai ella lo amaba la estaba procupado mucho ella no era así pero por primera vez parece que zuko no era el mismo

**ZUKO POV**

* * *

Ella no era así ella no demuestra sentimientos era algo raro era como si estuviera mas sentimental de alguna manera .Me sentía muy mal por no comprenderla. después de todo ella era mi novia desde que era pequeño y algún día seria señora del fuego y otro madre de mis hijos Pero adentro mio se me ocurrió una gran idea necesitaría ayuda para este problema

* * *

Mai ya regreso lo prometo -dijo zuko dándole un rápido beso y salio de la habitación corriendo dejando a mai sorprendida

* * *

Sokka ,Sokka ,Sokka -grito tocando la puerta

QUE ? -Grito sokka abriendo la puerta

Esta suki ?-pregunto zuko

si, ya la llamo SUKI -grito sokka pero no fue un grito común no si no uno que se aseguraba que llegue hasta al Polo Sur

Sokka ,estoy en tu habitación no en Omashu -dijo suki tocándose la orejas

Que ocurre zuko?-pregunto suki

No me gustan los spa puedes cambiarme el lugar y vas con mai en vez de mi ? por favor?-dijo zuko arrodillándose

Esta bien -dijo suki

Pero , Pero nuestra cita y comida y lugar especial y SIEMPRE LO ARRUINAS TU , NUNCA PODRE TENER UN DIA CON MI NOVIA SIN QUE TU INTERUMPAS -grito sokka

Tranquilo amor sera otro día -dijo suki

Pero no yo lo quiero hoy -dijo sokka poniendo cara de puchero

No te preocupes sera otro día -dijo suki dándole un beso

Me voy espero que disfruten su día -se fue suki riéndose

Dejando a zuko con sokka solos

Zuko tan solo lo miro y sonrió y sokka puso una cara atemorizante que contaba todo lo que quería hacer con zuko cuando esten solos


	12. MAI Y SUKI

MAI Y SUKI

Perdón por venir en vez de zuko –dijo suki

No importa, mejor lo disfrutaremos como un día de amigas

Tranquilo y sin quejas –dijo mai

**DOS HORAS**

**Cuando estaban en el sauna**

Zuko ya ni se si sigue enamorado de mi esta tan diferente es algo tan raro –dijo mai llorando

Tranquila , segur que esta muy abrumado por el cambio no pasa nada el te ama mas que nada en el mundo y de enserio que a el le importas –dijo suki con una mirada tranquilizadora

Gracias creo que sin ti estaría con un gran vacío que ni siquiera con comida pudiera llenarlo -dijo mai sonriendo

No vez así me gustan que esten mis amigas sonriendo -dijo suki sonriendo

Y como pueden estar tu y sokka a la distancia ?-pregunto mai

No es tan difícil pero tampoco tan fácil ya que lo extrañas pero gracias a hawky todo mejora las cartas te hacen sentir mejor ,sabiendo que el otro esta mejor , es feliz,etc -dijo suki feliz

Cuento hasta los segundos para verlo ,cuando lo extraño pero eso solo me hace sentir peor -dijo suki con tristeza

Me parece hermoso que tengan esa conexión -dijo mai haciendo a suki sonreír

Lo se es realmente hermoso solo tienes que sonreír y se feliz y estoy segura que todo se solucionara -dijo suki

Cierto,amo a zuko pero no me permito sentir y eso daña -dijo mai . Pero que puedo hacer ?-pregunto mai

Decirle cuanto lo amas lo mas posible ,pasar todo el tiempo que puedas con el,soneirle ,etc-dijo suki

Si quieres después de esto podemos hacer cartas si no te parece infantil?-pregunto suki

No me parece tierno por eso sokka te ama tanto -dijo mai

* * *

**LUEGO DEL SPA**

_Querido Zuko:_

_Verdaderamente lo siento por lo que ocurrió hoy pero me di cuenta que tal vez solo exagere _

_se que soy alguien difícil no muestro sentimientos alguno o expresiones pero te amo igual y lo segire haciendo por_

_ siempre Zuko yo te amo y te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo y ahora prometo cada mañana decirte lo mucho que _

_te amo y te despartare hasta con un beso . Se que tendrás muchísimas ocupaciones siendo señor del fuego pero _

_juntos los haremos desparecer junto _

_ Atentamente ,Mai_

Luego de repasarla y ser felicitada y afirmada por suki . mai la dejo en la mesita de luz de zuko la cual siempre veía

de acostarse

_Querido Sokka:_

_Amor lo lamento por a ver arruinado tus planes pero mai necesitaba apoyo espero que algunos de estos días _

_compensar esto . Sokka lamento no ser la novia ejemplo que lleva la parte de hacer la cena y lavar platos_

_en vez de pelear y cazar como si fuera hombre pero así crecí y espero que entiendas por eso aprenderé_

_a cocinar ciruelas de mar solo y por ti ... No hay palabras para describir cuanto te amo y cuanto te extraño_

_cuando no estas conmigo. Espero que algún día podamos estar juntos sin distancia como Kyoshi o_

_La Nación del Fuego y prometo hacer todo lo posible que este a mi alcance para que podamos estar juntos_

_ TE AMO, con muchísimo cariño Atentamente suki_

Cuando mai leyó la carta se sorprendió suki era una guerrera no creía tener tantos sentimientos mai se dio

cuenta de algo... suki era como un huevo fuerte por fuera pero sensible pero dentro

Y así suki lo dejo en su almohada


	13. ZUKO Y SOKKA

ZUKO Y SOKKA

**Después**** de discutir una media hora maso menos **

* * *

Entonces hay que preparar cosas para las chicas ?-pregunto zuko

si,como dije antes ya te explique todo acaso no prestas atención grito sokka de suerte que estas aquí

Porque "de suerte"-pregunto zuko

PORQUE SI MAL NO RECUERDAS YO TENIA UNA CITA CON SUKI Y TU LA ARUINASTE COMO TODAS MIS CITAS CON ELLA SE QUE TIENES PROBLEMAS CON MAI PERO NO ARRUINES MI RELACION POR ESO-Grito sokka

Quien dijo esa tontería que yo tenia problemas con mai?-pregunto zuko enojado

si no mal recuerdo viniste por que tenias un problema con mai-dijo sokka

Bien puedes arreglar tu cita romántica solo por que yo me voy -dijo zuko saliendo por la puerta

BIEN Y NO VUELVAS -grito sokka poniéndose de espalda a la puerta

Quien lo necesita lo haré solo-dijo sokka llendo a su habitación

* * *

en la habitación de ZUKO

inútil sokka yo no tengo problemas con mai

Que es esto?se pregunto .había una carta en su mesa .Lentamente leyó la carta Lego de leer la carta reflexionó

Tengo que disculparme con ella .Y ASI CORRIO ASIA EL PARQUE DONDE ESTABA MAI

* * *

En la habitación de SOKKA

Quien lo necesita yo no necesito a nadie soy demasiado romántico para pensar yo solo todo .

Cuando sokka llego a su cama al lado de su cama estaba un armario gigante en donde había muchas cajas una decía CITAS el la agarro pero en un momento todas las cajas se calleron encima de el pero cual fue el error

fácil

sokka se entretuvo con una carta la cual estaba mirando y cuando la quiso agarrar todas las cajas lo aplastaron

Por suerte el agarro la carta antes y la leyó

Cuando termino de leer la carta fue como si le estuvieran dando superpoderes y el se levanto e golpe tirando todas las cajas por toda la habitación

* * *

EN EL PARQUE

Se encontraron los dos .Zuko lo ignoro y sokka le siguió la corriente

Suki y mai luego de todo quisieron ser mas infantiles todavía y supusieron a jugar a las escondidas con unos niños

Mai estaba contando y suki se escondía con un niño que parecía haberle agradado mucho su nueva amiga

Mai salio a buscar al otro lado del parque mientras suki subió al niño en sus hombros y se salvaron riéndose chocaron sus manos

y entonces vino mai corriendo para atrapar a uno de los chicos y el niño se callo mientras estaban a punto de llegar mai preocupado lo quiso ayudar y el niño no habia echo nada mas ni nada menos que trapampa el salio disparado a salvarse

Y ASI SOKKA Y ZUKO SORIERON Y FUERON A BUSCAR A SUS NOVIAS

ZUKO Y MAI: solucionaron sus problemas y se quedaron a comer en su habitación y mas tarde salieron a dar un paseo

SOKKA Y SUKI:Tuvieron su esperada cita fueron a cenar a un restaurante donde suki probo las CIRUELAS DE MAR a suki les agradaron y luego fueron a un glaciar gigante treparon de el y luego volvieron al parque donde sokka puso a suki en una hamaca y la hamaco hasta que se tuvieron que ir a dormir

* * *

**Perdon por haber tardado tanto**

**Nose como juegan las escondidas ustedes pero yo en ARGENTINA :se dice piedra libre y el nombre de quien encontraste (para quien la cuenta)**

**Y pica o tochi (para quien tiene que salvarse)**

**POR ESO PUSE SALVARSE **

**Ya se estan por ir a la isla ember **


	14. LLEGAMOS A EMBER

Avatar la leyenda de aang NO ME PERTENECE

Ya cuanto habia pasado de que habian salido de ese "Glaciar habitado" segun toph No habia dedos para contar las horas Ember quedaba mas lejos de los esperado

20:36hs Cuando pisaron tierra

Yo elijo la cama grande -Grito sokka

La otra es mia-grito zuko

Ahhhh pues la otra es mia -dijo katara

No nos exaltemos por esto hay solo 5 camas y 2 piezas y 10 personas-dijo suki estaba muy molesta habia tenido que ligar todo el viaje con las peleas de toph y sokka .No mas cuando pudo dormir ,pareja son pues sokka tenia la misma idea y dormir al lado con sus ronquidos no es una gran y cómoda combinación

Tienen razon y que tal si tomamos para dormir las mismas parejas que tuvimos para recorrer el Polo Norte-dijo Mai

Nooooooo-Grito desesperadamente sokka

Katara y Aang ,Misma cama ? Jajaja ...miro a los costados ... no es una broma

Ahhh ya tengo mucho sueño ,para ligar con estas tonterias , Zuko y Mai en una ,Sokka y Suki en otra,Haru y Ty lee en otra Teo y Aang en otra y Katara sola en otra Yo duermo afuera no soporto estar alejada de ella-dijo Toph

Cambiemos Haru y Teo , Katara con Ty lee para que mi hermanita no este sola .Mientras tanto Aang dormiras solo dijo sokka

Esta bien -dijo aang de mala gana

Estas seran una largas vacaciones -penso Suki


End file.
